kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular enemy
Regular enemies, common enemies, small fry, call them what you like. These are the weakest opponents Kirby faces in his games. They're the little guys that try to attack him throughout his adventures, and can usually be easily defeated in one or two hits or inhaled, some of them giving him a copy ability. They're also the most numerous, with dozens of different 'species' of enemies. There are many mainstays that appear in nearly every game, such as Waddle Dee and Bronto Burt, while other fan favorites have only appeared once or twice. Below is a list of these enemies. A *Acchi – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Apollo – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Ax Knight – ''Kirby's Adventure B *Babut – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Balloon Bomber – ''Kirby Air Ride *Bang-Bang – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Batamon – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Batty – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Benny – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Big Waddle Dee – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Biospark – ''Kirby Super Star *Birdon – ''Kirby Super Star *Bivolt – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Blade – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Blade Knight – ''Kirby's Adventure *Blado – ''Kirby: Canvas Curse *Blatzy – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Blink Bat – ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble *Blipper – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Block Bot – ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble *Blockin – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Bloon – ''Kirby: Canvas Curse *Blopper – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Blowfish – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Bo – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Bobin – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Bobo – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Bomber – ''Kirby's Adventure *Bonehead – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Booler – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Boomer – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Boten – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Bouncy – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Bounder – ''Kirby's Adventure *Bronto Burt – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Broom Hatter – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Bubble Head – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Bubbles – ''Kirby's Adventure *Bukiset – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Bumber – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Bun – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Burnin' Leo – ''Kirby Super Star *Burnis – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Butch – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 C *Cairn – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Caller – ''Kirby Air Ride *Cappy – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Capsule J – ''Kirby Super Star *Capsule J2 – ''Kirby Super Star Ultra *Cawcun – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Chacha – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Changer – ''Kirby's Dream Course *Chilly – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Chip – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Chuckie – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Cloud Cannon – ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble *Como – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Coner – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Cookin' – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Cool Spook – ''Kirby's Adventure *Corori – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Crack Tweet – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Cret – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Crimp – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Croucars – ''Kirby Super Star Ultra *Cupie – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror D *Dacooga – ''Kirby Super Star *Dale – ''Kirby Air Ride *Dekabu – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Dizzy – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Dogan – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Doka – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Drifter – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Drop – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Droppy – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Dygclops – ''Kirby's Adventure E *Elieel – ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Emp – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards F *Fishbone – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Flame Shotzo – ''Kirby Canvas Curse *Flamer – ''Kirby's Adventure *Flapper – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Flappy – ''Kirby Air Ride *Flopper – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Flora – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Flotzo – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Fluff Waddle Dee – ''Kirby Canvas Curse *Flutter – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Foley – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Frigis – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards G *Gabon – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Galbel – ''Kirby Super Star Ultra *Galbo – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Gaspar – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Gator – ''Kirby Super Star *Gaveeler – ''Kirby Canvas Curse *Gaw Gaw – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Ghost Knight – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Giant Rocky – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Gim – ''Kirby Super Star *Gip – ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *Glom – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Glunk – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Gobblin – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Golden Waddle Dee – ''Kirby Squeak Squad *Golem – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Gordo – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Grizzo – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Grumples – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Gussa – ''Kirby Squeak Squad H *Hack – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Haley – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Heat Phanphan – ''Kirby Air Ride *Heavy Knight – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Hot Head – ''Kirby's Adventure *Hurly – ''Kirby's Dream Land I *I3 – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Ignus – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards J *Jack – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Javelin Knight – ''Kirby's Adventure *Joe – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Jungle Bomb – ''Kirby Super Star K *Kabu – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Kacti – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Kany – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kapar – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Keke – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Klinko – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Knuckle Joe – ''Kirby Super Star *Kookler – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Koozer – ''Kirby's Dream Land L *Laser Ball – ''Kirby's Adventure *Leap – ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Loud – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Lovely – ''Kirby Super Star *Lovely Rose – ''Kirby Super Star Ultra M *Mace Knight *Mad Apple *Madoo *Magical Sweeper *Magoo *Mahall *Maiga *Mariel *Masher *Master Pengi *Maw *Metal Guardian *Metalun *Metroid *Minny *Mirra *Mite *Mony *Mopoo *Moto Shotzo *Mr. P. Umpkin *Mumbies N *N-Z *Needlous *Nidoo *Nimbus *Noddy *Noo *Nruff O *Oro – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 P *Pacto *Painting *Para Matter *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Doo *Pasara *Pata *Pedo *Peezer *Peloo *Pengi *Peran *Perara *Perot *Pichikuri *Plasma Wisp *Plugg *Poison mash *Polof *Pompey *Popon *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Prank *Propeller *Pteran *Puffy *Punc *Pupa *Putt R *Rocky *Rockn *Roly-Poly S *Sandman *Sasuke *Sawyer *Scarfy *Shooty *Shotzo *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Sir Slippy *Skud *Skuller *Slushy *Snipper *Snooter *Snoppy *Soarar *Spark-i *Sparky *Spear Waddle Dee *Spikey *Splinter *Squibby *Squishy *Starman *Sword Knight T *TAC *Thudd *Tick *Tincell *Togezo *Tookey *Topper *Trident Knight *Turbite *Twister *Twizzy *Two Face U *UFO (enemy) – ''Kirby's Adventure *Uja – ''Kirby Squeak Squad V *Volm – ''Kirby Super Star W *Waddle Dee – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Waddle Doo – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Walky – ''Kirby's Adventure *Wall Shotzo – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Wapod – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Wappa – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Wheelie – ''Kirby's Adventure *Whiskers – ''Kirby's Dream Land *Whispy Woods Jr. – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Wizzer – ''Kirby's Dream Land Y *Yaban – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Yariko – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Z *Zebon – ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Zoos – ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies Category:List